Hagane No Kyojin(Fullmetal Titan)
by Heroic-Alliance
Summary: Father has won, and created the world of Attack on Titan from the transmutation circle. By the friendship of Ed and Eren, the heroes of the Promised Day and the Eldian Scouts unite to get another chance at saving the world...
1. Prolouge

A/N:** WARNING! **

This fanfic contains spoilers for Attack On Titan Season 3 and the manga, so if you have not watched Season 3 or read the manga, I suggest you do so before reading this. This kind of contains spoilers for FMA Brotherhood, but that anime is a decade old, so I will not call them spoilers because you probably took too long. But for the Attack on Titan spoilers: **READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. **

_The Promised Day was over. Father had won. All the humans affected by the transmutation circle were turned into titans, and were acquired by Amestris, now known as Marley thanks to continental drift. When Father activated his circle, the five alchemical nations spit and became their own continental states. A once Pangea world has become one with a sea, but turned upside-down. The Drachman tundra is now a desert nation know as Asgardia, who have conquered the Marleyan homeland and forced the Marleyans to withdraw north. The Xing Desert is now known as the Hizuru Tundra, a cold wasteland just as easily impassible. __Aerugo, however, is now known as Eldia, which formed an empire that conquered Marley, but Marley rose up and took over Eldia, leaving it with Paradis, Eldia's last territory, now home to the Walls, a construct similar to Amestris and Central itself. Many of the citizens of Paradis fled to Xing, now known as Hizuru after the fall of Shiganshina, while others fled to Marley and were killed. The Hizuru people were unhappy with the Eldian arrival, so many of them moved from the tundra nation of Hizuru to the desert nation of Asgardia, and the Asgardians moved to the Mideast Alliance, killing many of the Mideastern citizens. Creta, however was known as Arcadia, which was isolated from the rest of the world, thriving while the rest of the world fell into chaos. Alchemy has become a forgotten art, and has been replaced with titan shifting. After Grisha Jaeger's basement was explored, Eren and the Eldian Scouts have made their way across the sea to Marley, where they encounter a state alchemist from the Marleyan military, Edward Elric, and join with the Marleyan military to stage a coup-d'etat against the Tybur family, the royal family of Marley. Other members from the military join, like Roy Mustang and Olivier Armstrong. With the old Promise Day heroes on the side of the Eldian Army, the second Promise Day begins... _


	2. Uprising in Central

The younger sister of Willy rolled by in her escort vehicle, rolling along the streets of Marley. Suddenly, the car got a flat tire. The bodyguards went out and checked on it. Suddenly a man in a white Marleyan military uniform opened the door and grabbed Willy's sister.

"What do you want with me!" The sister said.

"We are taking you hostage!" The man said. The bodyguards came to attack the man, but they were shot by what appeared to be a sniper rifle. The woman shooting the sniper was a blonde lady known as Riza Hawkeye, and the man in the Marleyan military attire was Roy Mustang, the Hero of Ishval and the hero of the Marley-Mideast Union.

"Come, Colonel, get in!" Riza said. Roy taped the sister's mouth, tied her up, and put her in the trunk of the car. Riza and Roy got in the car and drove off.

Outside Central Command

Riza and Roy had brought the sister to a rendezvous point outside Central. They were joined by Edward Elric, a state alchemist of the Marleyan military.

"Think I could lend you a hand, Colonel!" Edward asked.

"Indeed, Fullmetal!" Roy answered. He opened up the trunk and saw the sister tied up in the trunk.

"There are two taboo of alchemy." Edward explained. "Number one is human transmutation. Your people created the Titans with titan serum which is actually liquified Philosopher's Stone, therefore attempting human transmutation. Number two is transmuting gold. You managed to afford the resources and funding for creating inventions and weapons of mass destruction, but how did you get all the funding for it? Transmuting gold. You were more immune to this taboo because you're the government, but it's still a taboo."

"Also, keep your problems the hell out of Marley!" Mustang added. Mustang, Roy, and Riza pushed the car off the cliff, and it fell onto the beach near the river and exploded. Eren Jaeger, Levi Ackerman, Hanji Zoe, Jean Kirstein, Connie Springer, Mikasa Ackerman, and Armin Arlert. They wore olive green trench coats, which reminded Roy of the old Amestris Military uniforms, except they were olive green instead of royal blue.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Ed asked.

"We are the Scouts of Eldia, and we are here to capture you, Marleyans!" Levi answered.

"We aren't here to fight." Riza explained. "We're here to work together to overthrow the government."

"Then we trust you." Levi said. "I am Levi, you are?" Levi said to Roy.

"Roy Mustang." Roy answered.

"Nice!" Levi replied. "To prove your loyalty, I could use some cleaning in our base camp, think you could do that?"

"Yes, and with my flame alchemy, I can cook you a good barbecue!" Roy commented.

"I like you, Mustang." Levi told the state alchemist.

"Hey, blonde guy, I am Eren." Eren said to the Fullmetal.

"I'm Ed, Edward Elric." Edward answered.

"You are awfully short for a Marleyan military personnel." Eren remarked.

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT THE AVERAGE HUMAN IS A TITAN TO HIM!" Ed screamed.

"Ed, take it easy." Eren said, calming Ed down. "Come to my place, and we will get a drink."

"But I'm not old enough!" Ed said to Eren.

"Then we will get one of those Marco-Colas that are popular in Marley." Eren said to the blonde alchemist.

Meanwhile...

Olivier Armstrong was tied up in Marley Central Command HQ, where she was with Annie Leonhardt, Theo Magath, Calvi Gross, and Reiner.

"It's hilarious how you are ordering weak soldiers out in battle, thinking they have a chance against the Southern Dragons of Briggs, you might as well send in children." Olivier taunted. "Might as well untie me and let me take command."

"Silence!" Calvi ordered. "You are here as a prisoner and nothing more!" Calvi taped Olivier's mouth shut, but Annie pulled out her gun and shot Calvi.

"Annie Leohnardt, you have betrayed your country!" Calvi shouted. She shot Calvi again, killing him. Annie grabbed Olivier's sword and untied her, while removing the tape from her mouth.

"Olivier, it's time we team up and fight these guys!" Annie said, handing the Ice Queen back her sword.

"Annie, you are right." Olivier commented. "You Central pigs just sit and watch the battlefield as a spectator sport, unaware of the casualties lost. The Southern Dragons of Briggs defend the border from Asgardia with all that they got, wiping out all of those Asgardian sons of bitches left and right. You Central swine have never seen a real battle before, and you will see one after Briggs tears you apart!" Olivier swung her sword and stabbed Gross in the arm, cutting off his whole hand, and slicing his body. Olivier and Annie charged outside, ready to take the Marleyan government down from the inside...

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Hagane no Kyojin...

Alphonse arrives at the Scouts Base, and he happens to be good friends with Armin, so they go on a little gang banging journey! Meanwhile Annie and Olivier discover that their old allies became traitor! Next Time on Fullmetal Titan!


	3. Hood Safari

Scouts Base, Marley

The Scouts were in an old castle outside Central Command, which was their base. Eren and Ed were drinking Marco-Colas while the others were doing their own things. Roy was cleaning the entire fortress under Levi's supervision while Riza and Hanji were doing titan research.

"Well, Mustang, with that alchemy of yours you have cleaned all the floors, washed all the windows, made all the beds, and incinerated all the garbage." Levi said. "Oh boy oh boy oh boy, Colonel."

"I appreciate the thanks for the hard work I have been doing." Mustang replied.

"Now you must go out to the farm outside and pick up the cattle and cook one with your Flame Alchemy." Levi told the Flame Alchemist.

"Will do!" Mustang commented. He went out to the farm, used his gun to shoot a cow, put it on a cart that was outside, and delivered it inside to the fire pit. There he roasted the cow so it turned to four 36 ounce steaks.

"I got some nice steaks for the crew if anyone wants some!" Mustang announced. He served them to the entire crew, cutting them up. Everyone got a piece, including himself. Suddenly, Alphonse arrived with Greed's gang of former Briggs chimeras.

"Big man in a suit of armor, take that away and what does that make you?" Armin said.

"It's a long story that involves human transmutation and my mom dying." Al explained.

"So, just a guy." Armin asked.

"Yea, just a guy." Alphonse answered.

"Hi, I am Alphonse, the brother of Edward Elric." Al explained.

"I am Armin Arlert, the best friend and brother from another mother of Eren Jaeger." Armin commented. "So, I heard Marley is working with a gang known as the Blue Tigers, who on 103 Mignogna Street, which is a cul-de-sac neighborhood. They took it over because it used to belong to the Red Runaways, a gang that reps red and worked with Eldia."

"Sounds like we should go and ice those tigers!" Alphonse remarked.

"Yea, let's do some gang banging!" Armin added. They took the car, a green 1935 Plymouth Coupe-like car and drove off.

Mignogna Street

Armin and Al arrived at Mignogna Street and saw a house on the right of the cul-de-sac. They opened the door and saw a beautiful woman in a blue dress and a hat with some red chicken and red waffles.

"Nice that you are serving us chicken and waffles, but why are they red?" Armin asked.

"They are made with Protea juice, a performance enhancing substance that increases strength and stamina, but only for a limited time." The woman said. "Hi, I'm Jessica Dalles, by the way."

"I am Armin, and this is my homie Alphonse." Armin said, introducing himself.

"That robot is your friend?" Jessica asked.

"I'm not...never mind." Alphonse said, covering up his tragic backstory.

"Nonetheless, I see you can't eat this chicken and waffles, so you, Armin, get all there is." Jessica said. Armin ate the chicken and waffles, devouring it. His eyes glowed red, and his vision flashed red and black, feeling a sense of hallucinations.

"Oh, I forgot to add, the red Protea juice has a hallucination effect." Jess added. Several of the Blue Tigers came in, most of them white to brown skinned women women, some black men, came with bolt action rifles, machine guns, pistols, and SMGs.

"Al, use your alchemy to forge me a gun, I need to ice these fools!" Al used a piece from the blue Ford Model T-like car they were sitting behind to forge a Sterling SMG. Armin held it sideways to cap the Tigers from behind the car. Al transmuted his right arm into a chain gun, and fired it, killing Blue Tigers like crazy.

"Annihilate, Annihilate!" Alphonse said.

Some more Blue Tigers came in some blue 1930s Ford Model A like vehicles, and a lady in a blue dress had a grenade launcher and launched it at the car that Armin and Al were hiding behind. They jumped to safety, and Armin wasted the lady. Alphonse picked up the grenade launcher and used it to blow up the remaining vehicles. Mei Chang, the capo of the Blue Tigers, came out to confront Alphonse.

"Al, what have you done!" Mei said.

"When did you have interest in running a gang?" Al asked.

"Since Ling Yao runs the chimera gang, I thought I would run a gang too." Mei said. "But that's not all, I am here because Edward Elric was failure and turned his back on the world, causing us to get into all this mess, so I am here to defame him to the point where he cannot exist anymore."

"On your hands and damn knees!" Al said. "Take this!" Al used his alchemy to punch Mei, but she dropped a Philosopher's stone, falling into Al's hand. Al grabbed it, getting his old body back.

"Al, you're naked!" Mei screamed, reacting to his unclothed body lying in the rubble of his armor.

"I haven't eaten in so long, and I am hungry." Al said faintly. Mei was crying, seeing her love so frail and weak.

"Al, speak to me, I will get you some food from my second in command Jessica!" Mei cried. Jessica came with a basket of blueberry muffins and fed them to Alphonse. Al devoured them, and went back to normal. Jessica went back in her house for safety.

"You still need some clothes." Armin said.

"Now that I have you hear, it's time I finish you!" Mei took out her knife, and attempted to stab Alphonse, but Armin pulled out his revolver, and wasted Mei.

"That's what happens when you mess with my homie, man!" Armin said. The Marley Police noticed the attack, and came to the area with police sirens blaring.

"Get to the river!" Armin said. Al and Armin got to the river and stole some speedboats, and sailed through the river, following the Marley Police on their boats. They went under bridges and to the sewers.

"We ain't going to lose the cops in dead sight!" Armin said. "Use your alchemy powers to block their route to the sewer, and we will go in the sewers." Al used his alchemy to block the route to the sewers. Armin and Al were in the sewers where the transmutation circle was carved on. They got to land, and Al created a door with alchemy. The door led to a secret room with old Marleyan and Eldian uniforms from olden times.

"Maybe we could make some clothes with these!" Armin said. Al used his alchemy to make a dark blue shirt and tan pants, from the old Marleyan uniform from the Marley-Mideast War.

"Like the new look!" Armin said. "We got to lay low from here."

TO BE CONTINUED...

NEXT TIME ON HAGANE NO KYOJIN...

Olivier and Annie meet Izumi, and discover that some of their beloved comrades have betrayed them, Alex and Scar, not to mention Rebecca Catalina. The war is heating up, and the day was won for Armin and Alphonse, but our female badass pals are just getting started!


	4. Three Ladies, Three Targets

Olivier and Annie went into the same room where the Armstrong Siblings fought Sloth, and saw Izumi.

"Ok, girls, we have three targets to eliminate, Alex, Scar, and Rebecca." Izumi explained.

"Let me guess, since Father caused continental drift he revived them on Marley's side?" Annie asked.

"Exactly." Izumi answered. "Father affixed everyone's soul to a Philosopher's Stone, and when he caused continental drift, he revived them years later, and made some of them serve Marley."

"So who's on who?" Olivier asked.

"Olivier, you're on Alex, I'm on Scar, and Annie is on Rebecca." Izumi said. "GO!" Olivier went to Alex and chased him down.

"Sister, you don't have a chance!" Alex taunted.

"Don't patronize me Alex, your bulging muscles are WORTHLESS WITHOUT A SPINE!" Olivier remarked. Alex used his alchemy to make rock fists, but Olivier dodged them, slicing them in half, running like a speed demon. Alex dodged Olivier, and sent statue missiles her way. Olivier dodged them too. Alex looked the other way, and Olivier went the other way, and used a manual Flash Step technique a la mode Rock Lee vs Gaara Chunin Exams, and like Bushy Brows, Olivier repeated the same punching motion, but it was her stabbing her sword in Alex's chest, killing him. Olivier picked up a payphone and called Izumi.

"I got Alex!" Olivier said.

"Good." Izumi said. "I am going for Scar!" Scar attacked her and used Destruction Alchemy on the phone, destroying it.

"Izumi, give it up!" Scar said.

"You are a dishonor to Ishval, Scar." Izumi commented. "Dishonor on you, dishonor on your family, and dishonor on your cow!"

"You talk too much, typical of a woman." Scar remarked, making a rather sexist comment. Scar charged at Izumi, but she jumped with alchemy and did a 180 flip over Scar. There was some fist fighting, kicking, but Izumi threw Scar over the head and he fell to the floor.

"All right Scar, I am stealing your catchphrase." Izumi said. "YOU'RE TERMINATED!" Izumi used Destruction Alchemy on Scar's face, killing him. Izumi used her alchemy to repair the payphone and called Annie.

"Annie, you're on Rebecca, it's all up to you!" Izumi said to Annie.

Annie was in a bit of a gunfight with Rebecca, and then Rebecca used some Xingese tear gas bombs. However, Annie survived and used part of her Female Titan form, turning her arms into Titan Arms. She clapped at Rebecca, threw her on the ground, punched her, and grabbed her.

"All right, here comes the finisher!" Annie said. She tore Rebecca in half Mortal Kombat style.

"Fatality!" Annie said to herself. She ran to the payphone and called Izumi and Olivier.

"Killed Rebecca." Annie said.

"Let's get outta here before more soldiers arrive!" Annie turned into the Female Titan, and broke a large hole in Central Command, carrying Olivier and Izumi on the shoulders.

"I would say I am afraid of heights, but a Briggs soldier is never afraid of anything, we have no fears!" Olivier remarked.

"That's the spirit, sister!" Izumi commented.

"If we can find the Scouts and the deserter known as Roy Mustang, we should form a powerful alliance." Annie added. Olivier and Izumi nodded their heads in favor.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Hagane No Kyojin...

Riza and Hanji create a new invention, a Turret Truck, a machine gun mounted on a truck, and they take it for a test drive. What evil will they find on their joyride? Find out next time on Hagane No Kyojin!


	5. Retribution

Riza walked out to the armory to find the Turret Truck being worked on by Hanji. Hanji was adding the finishing touches on it. Riza was amazed at the size of the thing.

"Check out our new toy!" Hanji said.

"That thing?" Riza questioned.

"It's the Turret Truck." Hanji explained. "It's a machine gun mounted on a truck."

"We're going to have fun with this thing!" Riza said. They got in the truck and started driving towards Central. The truck was driving through Central City, firing its machine gun at the Marleyan soldiers. Some Marleyan Jeeps came to stop the thing, but they were no match for the truck. There were tanks that came by, with the Garrison logo on them.

"Why is the Garrison after us?" Hanji asked.

"Dot Pixis resents the Fullmetal Alchemist for turning his back on the world." Riza explained. "We got to give him a piece of our mind." The Turret Truck destroyed the Garrison equipment.

"Take that, Pixis!" Hanji said.

"All right, now we should see some more Garrison forces arrive." Riza remarked.

"The Garrison betrayed Eldia and the Queen of the Walls, so we shall put them down." Hanji said. A Garrison Staff car carrying Anka Rheinberger was making its getaway.

"There is Anka, shoot her down!" Riza said. The machine gun fired at the car, damaging the trunk, and shot the tires and engine so bad that the car stopped.

"Out of the truck so we can ice this fool!" Riza said. Riza and Hanji got out of the truck. Riza pointed a gun at Anka's head, and Hanji stuck her sword over Anka's neck.

"We got you cornered, any last words?" Riza asked.

"Down with the Fullmetal!" Anka said. Riza shot Anka.

"Sorry, didn't catch that." Riza joked.

TO BE CONTINUED...

NEXT TIME ON HAGANE NO KYOJIN...

Mustang and Levi do some cleaning, and its far beyond the house, they are cleaning Central of the Garrison, killing their forces and cleansing the city of these traitorous snakes. The Flame and the Levi will not stop until the Garrison is finished. Next Time on Fullmetal Titan!


	6. Cleanin' Up the Town

Roy and Levi were sitting at a table together in the fortress, sipping beer out of beer mugs, sitting by the fire in the fire pit.

"Well, Roy." Levi said. "You have cleaned this entire place from top to bottom, but there is more cleaning to do."

"What is that?" Roy asked.

"I am talking about stopping bad guys, stopping the Garrison, who used to be our allies, but betrayed us because Ed turned his back on the world." Levi answered.

"So we got to rid Central of the Garrison." Roy said.

"Yes." Levi said. They went in the garage and got the 1935 Plymouth Coupe-like car and drove out to the streets of Central to look for Garrison. They found one one being captured by Ishvalan rebels. The Ishvalans were holding him at gunpoint, while Mustang parked the car a safe distance from the holdup.

"Don't use your Flame Alchemy, you could hurt the Ishvalans!" Levi said. "I will handle this!" Levi pulled the shotgun out of the trunk, and shot the Garrison member, killing him.

"There are more!" Levi drove the car to a shootout between Briggs Men and Garrison, with the desert Briggs Dragons in tan attire fighting the Garrison soldiers in dark brown trench coats.

"Don't hurt the Briggs Men, the Dragons are here to help us." Levi told the Flame Alchemist.

"Roger." Roy said. He used his Flame Alchemy to kill the Garrison, making the Briggs Men able to advance. Levi and Roy drove the car to a Garrison deal with the Marleyan military near Laboratory 3. Levi stopped the car near the trees.

"Mustang, smoke 'em!" Levi told the Flame. Mustang used his Flame Alchemy and roasted the Marleyans and the Garrison. Levi and Roy drove the car to a local liquor store owned by Eldians that was a money laundering ploy for Eldian resistance, and the Garrison were raiding the store. Roy and Levi pulled out their guns and went to stop the Garrison from destroying the store. They shot the Garrison soldiers in brown coats and left the store once all the Garrison were dead.

"That seems to be all of them." Roy said. The phone rang in a phone booth, and Levi answered it.

"Eren, the Garrison have betrayed us." Levi said. "We took care of them."

"Yea, but Kitz and Pixis are still at large." Eren said.

"We will get them next." Levi said. He hung up the phone.

Next Time on Hagane no Kyojin...

Levi and Roy charge the Garrison stronghold with the Scout Battalion in Marley, leading the assault on the Garrison. The war is on, as our heroes started with Willy's sister, and are not stopping till Eren and Ed are done with Father. Next time on Hagane no Kyojin!


	7. Castle Crashers

The Scouts Fortress

Roy Mustang made an announcement to the team, with him and Levi taking center stage. Levi had began his speech along with Mustang.

"My fellow soldiers, We are done toying with Marley and the Garrison." Levi began. We kill their personnel there, kill their soldiers there, and now we know where their base is thanks to our spy, Kelly Carter, who has been working round the clock to know where the Garrison base is, and here is Kelly now." Kelly Carter came to the stage, who looked like Agent Peggy Carter from the Marvel Cinematic Universe, except she wore black instead of blue, and was blonde, but still had a red hat. Kelly began to say a few words.

"I am honored to have done the research necessary to find the location of the base." Kelly said. "Kitz Woerman is in there, waiting for an enemy invasion, and with the fire of our guns and assistance from Eren's Titan Form and Armin's Colossal Titan form, we should destroy the fortress and crush the Garrison once and for all!"

Olivier, Izumi, and Annie arrived at the fortress.

"Olivier, what are you doing with Annie and Izumi?" Roy asked.

"Annie is traitor to the Marleyan military, and any traitor of them is an ally of ours." Olivier said. "We will destroy the fortress with Eren, Annie, and Armin in their Titan forms to try and see the Garrison stop them."

"Great." Roy replied.

"Ok men, let's move out!" Olivier said. Considering how tough and badass Olivier was, she was in charge, since Roy was too scared to stand up to his position. The Scouts were on horseback, while the Amestrian soldiers were in cars, charging at the fortress located on the outskirts of Central City.

"Ok, Eren, Annie, Armin, do your stuff!" Olivier said. They transformed into their Titan forms, charging at the base, while the Garrison soldiers fired the cannons at the Titans. The cannon balls had little to no effect. The Garrison castle was large, looking like Colditz Castle, except there were black flags with the Garrison logo on them. The Colossal Titan came charging into the castle, breaking through the walls. The Colossal grabbed two tanks and played with them like toys, and threw them at the castle walls. The Colossal sat down and broke the walls. Annie picked up a tree and threw it at the Garrison towers.

"The castle is crumbling!" Dot Pixis shouted. "Evacuate!" The Garrison soldiers evacuated. Eren charged in the castle and picked up bits of the castle fortress and tossed them around. Eren's Titan form did the moonwalk and spun around, lighting himself on fire. Armin was dancing around, destroying the castle like a kid with a block tower, while Kitz Woerman was falling from the rubble, falling to his death. Dot Pixis escaped on a 1940s Mercedes Benz like car, and drove away to an undisclosed location. Eren, Armin, and Annie turned back into their normal forms, standing in a pile of rubble.

"Well, one got away." Eren said.

"Patience, Eren." Annie told Eren. "We will find him."

TO BE CONTINUED...

NEXT TIME ON HAGANE NO KYOJIN...

Edward Elric gets a telegram from Dot Pixis, telling him that Pixis is at the Fifth Laboratory, meaning that Pixis has some suit of armor experiments at his disposal, old Marleyan Knight armor was used for bonding souls to create a new kind of immortal soldier, making a forceful threat for our heroes. Next time on Fullmetal Titan!


	8. The Fifth Laboratory Revisited

Edward Elric was on the telegram machine, and got a telegram from Dot Pixis.

"Edward Elric, this is Garrison Commander Dot Pixis." Dot said. "I am in the Fifth Laboratory with an army of Marleyan Knight armor suits at my disposal, I doubt you can stop me."

"Don't count on it!" Edward replied. "Eren, let's roll!" Ed and Eren got in the Plymouth Coupe and drove to the Fifth Laboratory. When they arrived at the lab, the gates were shut.

"Halt, this is a restricted area!" The Marleyan guards said. "Return to your vehicle immediately." Ed got an idea and pulled out his pocket watch, bearing the seashell emblem of Marley.

"I am a State Alchemist and this guy is an Eldian trying to kill me!" Ed cried to the guards, and they pointed guns at Eren. Ed jumped on their heads, and busted open the gate with alchemy.

"Come on, Eren, let's go!" Edward told his friend, who was wearing a dark green trench coat with the Scouts logo on it, a white shirt and pants, and brown boots. The two heroes arrived in the laboratory, where they were met with immortal soldiers. The zombie mannequin soldiers creeped over at the two heroes, gnawing at their flesh. Ed and Eren plowed through them, but they kept regenerating. They ignored the soldiers and ran to fight Pixis. Ed was in the same location where he fought the Slicer Brothers and met Barry the Chopper, but found a whole army of hollow knights with red markings on their silver armor, some even having white capes.

"So you finally managed to show up." Pixis said.

"I trusted you, Pixis, you helped us take back the walls and now you are siding with them?" Eren screamed.

"I didn't have a choice, did I?" Pixis commented.

"You had a choice, but you ratted me out! Eren said.

"You won't lie your way out of this!" Pixis said. The knights came charging at Eren. Ed transmuted a sword and handed it to Eren. Eren sliced up the knights, knocking the helmets off their heads, laying them on the ground, but they still were able to move without their helmets.

"Thanks, friend!" Eren said to the Fullmetal.

"Anytime, Eren!" Ed said to Eren. Ed used Destruction Alchemy on the knight armor suits, destroying them. The suits of armor shattered into a million pieces, with the blood seals still visible. Ed used the ground to release metal needles stabbing the blood seals. Meanwhile, Dot Pixis was getting away, going to his car.

"He's making a run for it!" Eren said.

"After him!" Ed added. Ed and Eren ran after Dot Pixis. They were confronted with more mannequin soldiers, but Roy Mustang used his Flame Alchemy and roasted them.

"Thought I could lend you a hand, Fullmetal!" Roy joked.

"Thought I could lend you a hand, Eren!" Levi added.

"Dot Pixis is making a getaway!" Eren told the commanding officers.

"After him, that is a direct order!" Levi told Eren!"

"Go after him, my son!" Roy said to the blonde alchemist.

The four of them chased after Pixis, as Pixis ran to his car. Eren turned into a Titan and chased Pixis, while Pixis was driving away. Pixis drove faster, but Eren picked up the car and threw it a long distance, sending it flying away in the air. The car soared over Central, soaring outside the city, and landing in the Rain River. The car sank along with Dot Pixis, being dragged out into the ocean. He was eaten by an alligator, while the car became a fish habitat.

Izumi, Annie, Mikasa, Olivier, Riza, and the other Scouts came to see the Fullmetal. Hanji was there,

"Commander Hanji, you have finally arrived!" Riza said. Hanji pointed a gun at Riza, and one at Edward Elric.

"Hanji what the hell!" Ed screamed. Levi drew his sword at Mustang.

"Perhaps you didn't know our little secret." Hanji explained.

"We were secretly working with Father and the Marleyan military, forming an alliance with the Night Witches, the Blue Tigers, and the Garrison." Levi added.

"You were working with them?" Eren asked. "But how?"

"I was doing Titan research to make weapons to sell to Marley, and Levi asked you to clean to cover up his involvement with Marley." Hanji explained.

"YOU BASTARDS!" Eren screamed. He punched Levi repeatedly.

"You were like a father to me, and you just rat me out?" Eren roared. He punched Levi in the face, but Ed stopped him.

"ENOUGH!" Edward said, restraining Eren with alchemy. "He will die, and whether or not he betrayed us, a life is a life, so he must stand trial."

"Good, Edward." Levi said. "Let me go." Levi broke free, with his face covered in blood from the punches, but was still alive and well.

"I will make an announcement that I am disbanding the Survey Corps." Hanji said. "The Scouts are disbanded, and will be absorbed into the Marleyan Military, the Night Witches, the Garrison, and the Blue Tigers." The Marleyan Police took the Scouts away, and took Jean Kirstein away to a field, where he met a man smoking a cigarette, who was none other than Jean Havoc.

"Hey, you look like me!" Jean said. "I'm Jean Kirstein."

"I am Jean Havoc." Havoc said. "Perhaps you could help me run my General Store and get it out there, make it big!"

"Sounds like a plan!" Kirstein said.

Meanwhile Ed and Eren were taken to Hizuru, where they saw the black flags with three swords flying over the pagodas of red, brown and black, in an inviting Oriental town that looked like Kyoto, Japan, with the historic Old City of Hatsukoi over looked by the bright and yellow sunset. The Hizuru soldiers in black uniforms were walking round, and some came to the heroes.

"My name is Han Wulong, State Alchemist of the Hizuru Military." Han said. "This is my subordinate, Xian Shenyang." Xian had a black ponytail, silver eyes, and carried two pistols on her hips. "We will take you to the Emperor of Hizuru, Ling Yao-sama."

"Great to meet an old friend!" Ed said.

"You know this guy?" Eren asked. "Wow."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	9. Oiran Belt

Han Wulong sat at his desk, with Ed and Eren sitting in two chairs in Han's office, with marble floors, blue, red, and gold detailing, and a black Hizuru flag behind Han Wulong.

"Well, boys." He said. "As a test of loyalty, I have got a mission for you." Han said.

"What is it?" Ed answered.

"It is to find a prostitute that is owned by a local pimp and bring her to me." Han said.

"Sounds easy enough." Eren replied.

"She is located in a local bar in the city, I am sure you will find her." Han added. Eren and Ed went to find the prostitute.

Ed and Eren met the woman in the bar, seen with a red kimono and white makeup, being an oiran, drunk at the bar, drinking sake and crying. "Vogel im Kafig" played in the background.

"All my life, I have been raised as nothing more than a toy for my master." The woman said, sobbing. "I wanted to be free, explore this wonderful world, but my master forbids it." The woman cried and drank her sake.

"It's ok, woman." Eren said, patting her on the back. "I had the same experience, being confined to some walls, but sometimes, we must not be confined, spread the wings of freedom."

"You got two legs, use them." Ed added. "Stand up and move forward." The woman threw her sake on the ground, as the glass shattered on the wooden floor.

"I'm ready to face my master." the woman said. "My name is Ichida Hatomi."

"I'm Edward Elric, and this is my friend Eren." Edward said.

Ichida took the boys to her master's location downstairs, a crack house underneath the bar. The master, Hamadate Tejio, had a black ponytail with an eyepatch, and wore a black Zoot Suit with a yellow shirt.

"Have you been making money, Ichida!" Tejio barked.

"No, I am done selling my body." Ichida remarked. "Edward, Eren, do me a favor and kill this man!"

"I can't because a life is a life, whether or not he abuses you!" Edward told the oiran.

"I will do it." Eren said. Eren pulled out his ODM Gear sword, and charged at the man. The man blocked it with his cane, but the cane was cut in half. Tejio's head went clean off, spewing blood as it fell off his head.

"Thanks, Eren." Ichida said. The Hizuru military came to the scene, with their black uniforms with red markings, and with them was Han Wulong.

"Congrats to Edward Elric and Eren Yeager, you have officially became my trusted allies and associates of the Hizuru Empire." Han said. "Ichida, I will take you to my quarters where you will act as a prostitute no more, but a spy who will spy on the Marleyan military, to know what deals they are running, and the locations of their bases, weapons, and leaders."

"Sounds like a better job than a prostitute." Ichida said.

"I am sure it will be." Han said. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we got party planning to do so let's get to it!"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	10. Levi Down

Ed and Eren sat in Han's office, and Han got the telegram buzz.

"We have a report from Ichida about the location of Levi." Han said.

"Where could he be?" Eren asked.

"He is in South Command in Marley." Han explained. "Find him and waste that fool."

"Sir!" The two friends said. The two friends journeyed to South City to find Levi.

South City

Ed and Eren were in a Hizuru jeep, crashing into the Marleyan South Command fortress. They were ambushed by Marleyan soldiers and Blue Tigers. Ed and Eren ran from them to see Levi. Eren pulled out his sword and sliced a Marleyan soldier, then took his gun. Eren fired at the Marleyans and Tigers until meeting Levi. Levi was in an auditorium, watching a stage performance from Lady Gaga, dressed similarly to Lust.

"Levi!" Eren said. Gaga stopped singing.

"Eren!" Levi said. "Leave us, Gaga!" Gaga went backstage.

"After all that we been through, you betray me, and turned your back on not just the scouts, but Eldia." Eren said, crying.

"You don't understand." Levi commented. "I was working with Marley all this time, even when we were brainwashed that we were the last remaining people on Earth."

"Why did you let me join the Scouts in the first place?" Eren screamed.

"I waited for Erwin to die so I could come to this moment, raising you like a pig for slaughter, I just watched your maturing process so you could grow enough so I could end you, but now that I have the right moment, it is over, Eren." Levi remarked.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Eren drew his swords and challenged Levi to a sword fight. They clashed ODM blades, clashing metal and jumping around. Eren did a backflip, and Levi used his ODM gear to chase him. Eren and Levi did a Spider-Man-like chase across South City, swinging on buildings, but suddenly Levi was stuck suspended on a large building. Eren got to the top of the building.

"Good bye, Captain." Eren said. He cut the cable, letting Levi fall to his death. Levi's dead body laid in the street, bleeding into the asphalt. Eren got back down to the ground level and used the payphone to call Ed.

"It's done." Eren said. "Levi is dead."

"Now we got to focus on Hanji." Ed responded.

"Exactly." Eren commented. He hung up the phone.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	11. The Mall Maul

Eren and Edward were standing outside near a phone booth, waiting for the phone to call, and it rang. Ed answered it.

"Hello, this is Han Wulong!" Han said.

"Yea?" Ed replied.

"Listen, Hange Zoe is located in South City Mall, in the South City Garment district." Han said. "Go there and find Hange!"

Ed and Eren stole a green 1936 Buick-like convertible, and drove to the garment district, and found the mall. They drove inside the parking garage, left the vehicle and found the tan stone floors of the mall, with the seashell emblems of Marley on the tan circular steps with brown trim, and went down the steps past the clothing stores and ice cream shops, and found Hange sitting on a bench near the water fountain.

"Hange, you traitor!" Eren said.

"All right, let's not jump to conclusions here." Hange replied.

"You snake!" Eren screamed. "You waited for Erwin to die just like Levi did!"

"Exactly." Hange remarked. "I was caught up in the money and power since Erwin died. I had no choice, I saw the opportunity."

"Greed may be good, because everyone wants something they don't have." Edward commented. "However, you practice the wrong kind of greed." Edward grabbed Hange's neck. "For you ratting out my friend, take this!" Ed used Destruction Alchemy, killing Hange. She was dead.

"Edward, I thought you were against killing!" Eren said.

"I had to kill her because I wanted to stand up for a friend." Edward told Eren. "I care about you, so I had to step in and protect you."

"Thanks, friend." Eren said to the blonde Alchemist. The phone rang, and Ed answered it.

"Hello, this is Olivier." Olivier said. "I have mobilized the Briggs Men from the base in the Southeastern border of Asgardia, and they are ready to attack Central."

"Great." Edward said. "Now we don't need the Scouts!"

"Exactly." Olivier replied. "The Southeastern Dragons have much more experience than the Scouts, so with the help of the Northern team of Mustang's, we can win this war for sure!" Olivier hung up the phone.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	12. Clash of the Titans

Clemin and Edison were in the Marleyan Command Centre, watching the window outside the command center.

"Soldier B, Status Report!" Clemin said.

"Well, there doesn't seem to be any sign of enemy forces, but..." The soldier was cut off as he heard gunfire.

"What in sam hell was that!" Clemin said. There was a large claw that grabbed Soldier B, and threw him out the window. The claw grabbed Clemin. The claw was the Automail hand of Buccaneer, who was seen wearing the Marleyan desert uniform, a tan variant of the standard Marleyan officer uniform.

"Tell me, where is Tybur!" Buccaneer said to Clemin.

"I have no idea!" Clemin said.

"Talk, because there is a tank pointed at you that will blow your guts out if you don't!" The Briggs Tank was pointed at the window, aimed at Clemin's head.

"Please, I have no idea!" Olivier arrived.

"I'll take it from here." Olivier told Buccaneer.

"Where is William Tybur!" Olivier roared.

"He is in the palace of Central Command, where the Fuhrer used to sit, I am sure of it."

"That's all we needed to know." Olivier said. Suddenly Eren's Titan form arrived as the Attack on Titan fight theme played. It was aiding the Briggs Forces, crushing Central forces left and right.

"FIRE!" The Central soldier A said, firing a cannon. It had no effect on Eren's Titan form. Olivier threw Clemin out the window, and Eren caught him, eating him in the same way the titan ate his mother. Annie and Armin arrived and encountered Reiner, standing across the street from the three heroes. Mikasa joined the fight, along with Zeke Jaeger, who was the Beast Titan.

"It's three against one, you cannot win." Armin said. Armin turned into the Colossal Titan, and Annie turned into the Female Titan. Reiner turned into the Armored Titan. The Armored Titan charged at the Colossal Titan, punching him. Eren punched the Armored Titan, and Annie used an Ice Punch at the Armored. Zeke grabbed chunks off the buildings and threw them at Reiner. Eren grabbed a streetlight and hit Reiner with it. The Armored grabbed the Beast Titan's head, and ripped it off. The Beast Titan was destroyed, disintegrating like the Homunculi did. Zeke Yeager was left vulnerable. The Armored came to Mikasa, but she used her ODM Gear to wrap around the legs of the Armored, making him trip and fall.

"Open fire, men!" Major Miles said to his Briggs soldiers. They fired at the Armored while it was down with mortar cannons and tank cannons. heavily damaging the Armored Titan. Roy Mustang burned the Armored to a crisp, destroying the Armored and leaving Reiner vulnerable.

"BASTARD!" Reiner screamed. He charged at Roy, but Roy burned out his eyeballs, and set his entire head on fire, killing him. There was little blood, because the hot flames neutralized the bleeding. Mikasa had inherited the Armored Titan, picking up the Titan injection to the Armored Titan, and shifting into the Armored Titan. Captain Buccaneer and Olivier showed up and confronted Zeke.

"Take this, Captain." Zeke said, giving Buccaneer a Titan injection. Four of the Nine Titans joined by Mustang and Olivier stormed Central Command, ready to fight Willy Tybur. Ed was with Alphonse and Miles, staying with the Briggs Men.

"Hey Al, if they are going to fight Tybur, we should focus on Father." Edward said.

"I will stay here and hold the fortress, you go in the sewers and fight Father." Miles said.

"Ok!" Ed and al answered in unison.

TO BE CONCLUDED...


	13. Battle of Central City

The four Titans were running towards the Central Command Palace, crushing all Central forces in sight. "Hiroyuki Sawano" was playing in the background, as the Central forces fell to the six Titans. Armin picked up a chunk of earth and threw it at the Central Command Palace, and the structure was crumbling down. Eren picked up wall sections and threw them at the battlements of the castle. Armin picked up a battlement and smashed the Central Command HQ like an angry office employee with his computer. Mikasa picked up the remnants of Central Command and broke them in half. Willy Tybur came falling out and turned into the Warhammer Titan. He forged a giant sword, slicing the Beast Titan's arm off, leaving Buccaneer vunerable. Roy Mustang tried burning the Warhammer with Flame Alchemy, but it had little to no effect. Annie charged at the Warhammer, but her head was cut clean off, and the Female Titan was destroyed, leaving Annie vulnerable. Annie went to Olivier and injected her with the Female Titan Serum, passing the Female Titan to Olivier. Buccaneer passed the Beast Titan to Mustang. Buccaneer was stepped on by Willy. Olivier was crying, seeing her comrade die. Annie was chopped apart by Willy's sword, and Mustang turned into the Beast Titan. Olivier turned into the Female Titan at the same time. Eren, Mikasa, and Armin punched Tybur at the same time, sending him crashing into the gates to the castle, breaking the elevator shaft and crashing into the city. The Titans chased him into the city, fighting and destroying much of the city. The Warhammer Titan formed an axe, clobbering Mikasa, and sending her crashing into several buildings. The Warhammer Titan formed a spear, throwing it at the Colossal Titan, impaling him. The Colossal was destroyed, and left Armin vulnerable. The Armored had disintegrated, leaving Mikasa vulnerable. The Intelligent Titan grabbed the Warhammer Titan and threw him across the city, sending him flying through houses and apartments. The Female and Beast followed. When the Female and Beast got to the Warhammer, The Beast picked up a building, and stabbed the Warhammer Titan, and the Female froze the Warhammer, and broke the ice, disintegrating the Warhammer Titan, leaving Willy vulnerable. Eren ran to where the Female and the Beast were.

"Stand back, this is my kill!" Eren said. He grabbed Willy, and ate him, sending blood everywhere.

Meanwhile, Ed and Al were in the room where Father stood, talking to him.

"You again." Father said.

"We won't fail this time, we had two chances, one when we fought Dante, and then Dante became you, but you reset the earth again, and now we will win this one time!"

"Good luck with that." Father taunted. "Once I recreate the earth a fourth time, you won't be in it!" Father turned into his true form, and swallowed God once again. Ed and Al made their way to the destroyed Central Palace to fight Father who had swallowed God. The Titans were not there, but there was Ling Yao and the Hizuru Forces, arriving in his escort plane. The Hizuru Air Force came to drop bombs on Father, but they had no effect.

"Pathetic humans have no chance against me!" Father fired a sun beam, destroying the planes and sending Ling's private plane crashing, but Ling survived. The Night Witches and the Blue Tigers arrived to fight Father, with Jessica included. Father summoned a meteor and wiped them out.

"Foul insects, begone!" Father snapped. The Briggs Men arrived, as well as the Military Police from Paradis, the Asgardian Military, waving yellow flags with black horses on them, and some mercenaries from Arcadia hired by Marley, since Arcadia maintained its isolationist policies. The mercenaries in black coats and black pants opened fire on Father. Father kept on using his stone as a shield, but Ed and Al started fighting him, and Ling got a hold of him.

"All right Father, I meant to do this last time, and if I did, we wouldn't be in this mess, so here goes!" Greed said, injecting himself into Father.

"YOU DISHONOR ME SON!" Father screamed. "DISHONOR ON YOU, DISHONOR ON YOUR FAMILY, AND DISHONOR ON YOUR COW!"

"Oh shut up!" Greed said. "I reversed the Ultimate Shield into the most fragile carbon there is, meaning you are going to start crumbling down!" Father spit Greed out, killing him.

"All right Brother, let's do this!" Ed said. Al nodded and both alchemists created a stone spear, impaling Father and making the black shadows eat him alive.

"YEAAA!" Everyone said as "Overture" from FMAB played.

"Those two brothers saved us!" An Arcadian mercenary said. "Edward Elric saved the world!"

"Edward was a hero all along!" A female Asgardian Soldier A said.

"EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD!" The crowd chanted. Roy, Eren, Olivier Mikasa, and Armin arrived, congratulating Edward.

"Edward, you and your brother saved this whole country." Eren said. "It seems that Marley has ended in a tragedy, so you will have to rebuild Marley with that alchemy of yours, and pass the torch to the new superpower of the world."

"I am so sorry about the destruction of the city and the lives lost." Ed said, crying.

"Sounds like an opportunity for Hizuru to take centerstage as the world's leading superpower." Ling said. The mercenary leader of Arcadia, Alberto Rodriguez, a Latino-like man with short hair and a black suit, stepped in.

"As leader of the Arcadian Mercenary unit, I will tell the President of Arcadia that this will be an opportunity for Arcadia to open up to the world, to no longer be cut off from everything, that way the world can share all its knowledge and we can interconnect with each other once again." Ed wrote a letter to the President of Arcadia to let him know to open Arcadia up to the world.

"There." Ed said. "I wrote a letter for you to give to the Arcadian president, telling him it's time for Arcadia to open up to the world."

"Arcadia shall no longer watch from the shadows." Alberto said to himself, taking the letter and putting it in his pocket.

Resembool, Marley

Winry was waving hi to the Elric Brothers, as they were returning home, coming home with Eren.

"Edward, I am so glad you are here, I missed you!" Winry said. "You brought a friend!"

"His name is Eren Jaeger." Ed said. "He's a cool guy, and I met him when this whole thing started."

"Well, I am glad that we are all together again!" Winry said. The four friends hugged each other, and Pinako took a picture with her camera.

THE END


	14. Epilouge

_War had come to an end at last. Roy was declared king of Marley, and reformed Marley into a constitutional monarchy, where he would become a celebrity figure, and Eren would be the real prime minister of Marley. Eren would work with Ed to rebuild Marley from the ground up, reform it and de militarize it, focusing its funds for better infrastructure, better economy, and better education. With Marley in defeat and Eldia still bound to Paradis, Hizuru and Asgardia emerged as superpowers. Arcadia emerged as the third superpower after its president got the letter about opening up to the world. Arcadia shared its vast technological and social ideas with the entire world, from Eldia, Marley, and even the Mideast Alliance. There was a long period of peace and exchange of global ideas, reconstruction, and rebirth. Father was defeated for good this time, banished to the depths of the gate, and the Elric family and the Jaeger family were best of friends. _


End file.
